


One of the Many Headaches Tony Gives Rhodey

by writingjade



Series: 2019 Iron Man Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Lab Accidents, MIT, MIT Era, Mild Language, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingjade/pseuds/writingjade
Summary: “Tony! I swear to any god out there if you do that I will kick your annoying ass out into the outer rings of Saturn!” people out in the hall could hear a pissed off James Rupert Rhodes once again yelling at Tony Stark. Probably saving the kid’s life from what it sounds like. But they didn’t know that Tony was hovering his finger over a switch that would set off his newest project on magnetic fields, and most likely cause a problem.





	One of the Many Headaches Tony Gives Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for my "MIT Era" square on my Iron Man Bingo 2019 card and this is originally posted on my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/), enjoy!
> 
> Also Tony Stark is such a genius disaster and we all love him for it.

“Tony! I swear to any god out there if you do that I will kick your annoying ass out into the outer rings of Saturn!” people out in the hall could hear a pissed off James Rupert Rhodes once again yelling at Tony Stark. Probably saving the kid’s life from what it sounds like. But they didn’t know that Tony was hovering his finger over a switch that would set off his newest project on magnetic fields, and most likely cause a problem.**  
**

He has been working on it for a month or so with Rhodey and they have been studying the strength of different magnetic fields.

“Not gonna lie, that sounds fun.” Tony said dropping his hand by his side “but,” he continued. “This might give off a strong enough field that we can get some results. The estimated Tesla count is pretty high for a fun garage band project. Hey Rhodey-bear?” Tony looked at some papers flipping through and resting his hand on the switch.

“What? Tony no! This room isn’t big or secure enough for that!” Rhodey said rushing towards Tony and maneuvering around tables and other projects.

“Come on Rhodey, results!” he replied and inched his hand right as Rhodey reached him and shoved him away from the machine.

“It’s not secure!” Rhodey scolded Tony, who pulled himself from Rhodey’s grip and started walking back to the machine. This is a really small lab that we have to share with other people and we can’t have you blowing stu- TONY!” Rhodey yelled as Tony pushed the switch and nothing happened. 

“What? It should have given off at least a-”

A loud crackled interrupted Rhodey and the machine that was in the chamber had an unhealthy amount of purple energy erupt from it.

A small forceful explosion set off in the lab, it wasn’t very collateral but it was loud. Multiple metal projects fell off their stands, from being affected from the contained magnetic pulse. Also, the machine was totally demolished and there were small sparks of purple energy calming down.

“Yess!” Tony laughed as he brushed himself off, he ran over to a computer and a couple devices. He started mumbling numbers and writing things down.

Rhodey straightened up and marched straight over to Tony slapping him over the back of the head, satisfied with the small thump it made. Tony just flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

“What was that for?”

“Are you an idiot?” Rhodey yelled at Tony who just shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean maybe-” Tony just started mumbling going off track.

“Someone could have gotten hurt! Look at the projects you destroyed!” he continued to scold Tony who was scratching the back of his head. “Come on man, you broke Connor’s thing he was working on.” he groaned in sympathy for the guy. Tony once again just ignored that.

“We are going to be in deep shit! I don’t know how you are not kicked out of this school yet. With all of these dumbass dipshittery things you pull!” Tony just waved him off, grabbing a random rag and wiping off some dust on a random part.

“I don’t know either? Like i’m obviously trying to get out of this school.” Tony said sarcastically. “The pulse also hit 1,200 Teslas by the way.” he finished turning back to his desk with a smug smile on his face.

“Wait what?” Rhodey stopped.

“Yep.”

“I guess that’s cool?”

“It reached about 500 more than we originally expected! That’s something good we can report.” Tony said.

“Yeah, if we get to report at all.” Rhodey said as the door opened behind him.

“Now, I wouldn’t suppose that either of you would tell me what happened here.” a deep male voice asked from behind the two. “Heard a big commotion in here, i’m not surprised that you are involved Mr. Stark.” he finished, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

“Um, sorry?” Tony said scratching the back of his head. Rhodey just looked at him slapped him in the arm and gave a deep frustrated sigh.

“Sorry, Mr. Durran.” Rhodey said stepping forward. “We were working on our project when it went off, the eruption was contained and none of us were injured.” he immediately told the professor.

“I see.” the professor analyzed the room with a brow raised. “And the unfortunate projects you have damaged?” Tony snorted and leaned back on the table, his arms holding him up from behind.

“Those were damaged before I had anything to do with them.” he joked with an eye roll and ignored his professors unamused look.

“Well, I hope you intend on apologizing to whoever’s projects you have broken, they will also be given an extension,” Mr. Durran told the two students and Tony mumbled a “whatever” and started scratching at his wrist. “Well, clean up I guess. Accidents happen and I believe your little stunt did achieve something at least, this room better be impeccable before you leave.” and the teacher went to his desk, grabbed a few papers and left.

“Oh man, you are so lucky we didn’t get suspended or anything, otherwise I would have murdered you.” Rhodey turned to Tony and held his hands up mimicking a strangling motion.

“Relax Honeybear, he’s a cool guy and all we did was science.” Tony grinned and went back to checking numbers on a screen. “You need to kick back, don’t be so uptight.”

“My uptight-ness is what saves your dumbass a lot so you need it.” Rhodey replied and Tony just called him a “buzzkill” in return.

After that they stayed in the room setting “damaged” projects back on tables and just making things look nice, “They aren’t even damaged it just a small magnetic pulse on them it did nothing but knock it off the table” Tony defended to Rhodey. Since the small explosion happened in a chamber nothing was really damaged, it was just a dampened magnetic force. They cleaned some tables and everything looked as if nothing touched it.

It didn’t take long to clean everything up and do some small fixes on the machine. Tony doing something stupid is almost an everyday occurrence and this wasn’t much of a difference from other times. 

“Well technically, we didn’t touch anything.” Tony told Rhodey later when they left the room.

“Tony, one of these days you’re gonna pay for all the shit you pull.” laughed as they made their way to their next classes. “If I wasn’t there Mr. Durran totally would have given you something I know you wouldn’t have enjoyed listening to.”

“I wouldn’t have enjoyed it because I would have to listen to it,” Tony shoved Rhodey. “You know listening isn’t my style.”

“Can’t argue with that, besides, you are like the only person with a sense of style in the school.” Rhodey sarcastically said returning Tony’s shove, but Tony bumped into the wall this time.

“Come on, you can’t diss my band shirts and jeans with the occasional long sleeve! It’s a classic look platypus!” Tony defended as they rounded a corner and continued walking to their class.

"Shutup Tony."

  
"Love you lots too, Honeybear." Tony said and gave Rhodey a peck on the cheek before leaving to his class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking some time to read this! Once again my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/) where i shitpost marvel and stuff and occasionally write :)


End file.
